


"I love you to the moon and back, and a little beyond that."

by kalwt



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, louis tomlinson/harry styles - Fandom
Genre: Crush, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, M/M, and has a ship named lady hamster, harry gets taunted by a duck, louis is a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalwt/pseuds/kalwt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up alone in a once previously filled house, has a chocolate croissant that causes him so much trouble, and is left that a note that will take him on a journey that'll change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I love you to the moon and back, and a little beyond that."

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay so this is the sequel to early morning confessions but can be read independently, thanks to Drarryistrue1102 for suggesting this, i cant believe i didn't think of it sooner! this was written and lightly edited so all mistakes are mine. happy reading!! :)

It was Friday night, which meant that tonight was Louis and Harry’s traditional “Fifa and Pizza” night, a tradition that they had kept every Friday for as long as either one of them can remember. Friday nights used to be just reserved for the two, but in year 8 they met Niall, Zayn, and Liam and we’re quickly inducted into the sacred tradition of Friday nights as well. This week, it was Harry’s turn to host, so when he went to send out the reminder text to the other boys, the replies he got were shocking.  
Louis: Sorry the girls are sick and moms pulling doubles at the hospital. I won’t be able to make it ):  
Harry: Do you need any help? I can come over if you’d like.  
He gets a reply moments later.  
Louis: No I think what they have is contagious don’t want you sick as well mate.  
Before Harry could reply, Zayn replied to the text as well.  
Zayn: fmly evnt cant get out of this one bro srry xx  
Harry feeling despondent, slumps further in the chair that he was sitting in. Nobody ever missed a Friday night, and now both Louis and Zayn are? He understands why, it’s just disappointing. Their streak is broken. Harry thinks hope is all lost until Niall responds to his text.  
Niall: im wth Li were on the way ovr rght now  
With a sigh of relief, Harry heads downstairs to get everything they’ll need. Friday night has been saved.  
~**********************~

In the morning when Harry wakes up, the first thing he realizes is that he’s alone. He sits up, seeing no trace of Niall, Liam, or anything that shows that they came over last night. Getting out of bed, Harry throws on a t-shirt and heads downstairs to look for them, but all he finds is a white paper bag next to a mug sitting on his kitchen table. Curiosity getting the better of him, he looks into it and sees that there’s a chocolate croissant in the bag, his favorite.  
“Mom,” Harry calls out, wondering if she knows where the pastry came from, but when he gets no reply he knows it could not have come from her. Taking the croissant out of the bag and throwing away his trash, he turns to the mug when he sees the note that was hidden under the bag. Ignoring the drink altogether, he picks up the note and unfolds it to read what it says.  
“Go to the place that this sweet and favorite treat of yours came from. Ask for M, and she’ll know what to do from there. Enjoy your breakfast, you’re going to need it.”  
The note was typed, so he had no way of telling who this note was from. Was it a secret admirer maybe? Completely confused as to what was going on, he finishes the croissant and coffee, quickly gets dressed, and slips on his shoes ready to head out the door when he realized that he has no idea where to go to next. Reading the note again, he heads to the trash can’t pick up the discarded paper bag to see if there’s a logo or business name on it, which there is. “W. Madeville Bakery.”  
“I’ve worked there for over a year and I’ve never seen us sell chocolate croissants.” He tells the empty room. Even more confused than this morning, he pockets the note and heads out the door and heads for the bakery.  
A short 10 minute walk later, he walks into the bakery and immediately spots Mags behind the counter, just finishing up with the breakfast rush hour. “Mags?” Harry calls out. “Harry!” She says in delight. “You’re not supposed to work until tomorrow, is everything okay?” “I’ll let you know when I figure it out myself.” He responds with a light chuckle.  
“Actually, I’m here because I was left a note that told me to come and ask for M, and that she would know what to do after that. Do you know anything about that?” Harry curiously asks her.  
“I would hope I know considering that I’m M.” She says with a sneaky smile, pulling out an envelope from her pocket apron.  
“Mags!” Harry whines, “You’re not in on this to are you?”  
“I suppose I am, sorry Harry.”  
“You don’t seem all that sorry.” He taunts back at her playfully.  
“I’m not. Now read the note, I’m curious to see what it says.”  
Harry tears the top off the envelope to find the note inside, same style as last time. He unfolds it and reads it allowed.  
“Go to the place where you gave your first ever performance as lead singer in the band.”  
“Oh! I know this one!” Mags perks up, excitement filling her voice. “Remember 2 years ago, when you and your bank performed at the little performance stage in the park for the fall festival? You guys were proper good.” Harry nods, remembering the day very well.  
“Thanks Mags, I guess I better head on over to the park.” As he started towards the door, he remembered the pastry from this morning. “One more question, when did we start serving chocolate croissants?”  
Mags looks at him, confused. “We never have, why?”  
“No reason. Have a good day!” He calls out as he pockets the note, still feeling as baffled as he was this morning.  
~*****************************~  
20 minutes later, Harry arrives at the stage platform, spotting Niall sitting there, staring out at the pond and the duck family that is currently taking a nice swim. Harry walks up behind him, still being unnoticed. Harry taps his shoulder.  
“What the- Jesus Christ, Harry, don’t ever do that again.”  
“Niall, where were you at this morning?” Harry questions him.  
“What do you mean where was I at?” Niall says, looking at Harry like he had just asked a very stupid question.

“Niall, you were nowhere to be found.” Harry yells out, frustration noticeable in his voice.  
“That’s not true, you found me here, right?” He says with a shit-eating grin.  
“I don’t suppose you have a note for me too, do you?”  
“Actually,” Niall pats his pockets, finally finding what he was looking for in his back jean pocket, “got it right here.” He handed him over the note.  
“I don’t suppose you know what’s going on, do you?” Harry asks, slightly annoyed that everyone was in on this wild goose chase but him.  
“I’m not allowed to answer any questions. If you’ll excuse me, my job here is done.” Niall says, walking past Harry and not turning around when Harry calls for him.  
With a frustrated and defeated sigh, Harry opens the letter to find that it’s just the same as last time—same style, same paper, same everything.  
“I know you may be feeling aggravated, but trust me it’ll be worth it. Be patient. Now, go to the place that you escape to when life feels tough, where you go when you need a break from reality.  
“How does this mystery person know so much?” He thought, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes to hopefully help ease the pain of the headache this was causing him.  
He was brought into reality by the sound of a quacking noise. Looking down, he saw a tiny baby duckling at his feet.  
“I don’t suppose you know what’s going either, do you?”  
The duckling looked at him, quacked, and waddled back to the pond.  
“Go figure.” Harry mumbled to himself, heading to his next destination.  
~***************************~  
A 15 minute walk later, Harry ended up in the public library. He always loves coming here, he loves the feeling of getting lost inside of a book, to be in a whole new world, surrounded by whole new people, and living his own adventure. After waving hello to the Librarian, he quickly headed for his spot in the back of the room, a single chair wedged into a corner, hidden away by bookshelves. When he got to his spot, he found Zayn sitting in his chair.  
“Zayn? I’m not even going to guess why you’re here. Can I have my note?”  
Hearing the strain and aggravation in his friends’ voice, Zayn got out of the chair and handed Harry the note. “I know this seems real stressful, and may seem like a waste of time and like you’re running in circles, but just keep going okay? You don’t have long left. You’ll be glad when you see the end result.” With that Zayn walked away and Harry let him, not trying to fight for him to stay and explain what was going on.  
Feeling the fatigue of all the walking he’s done, Harry sits down in his chair and tears off the top of the envelope and pulling out the note, noticing it’s just the same as the others.  
“You’re doing so well love, I hope you’re enjoying this a little bit.”  
Harry did have to admit, as much as a pain this was it was also fun, fitting together all the puzzle pieces, and even a tad bit romantic if he says so himself.  
“Go to the place that when you were younger, you ruled the seven seas. This place is where you were Captain of the whole area, and you had your lady Hamster by your side.”  
Harry let a chuckle at that, Lady Hamster. That’s what he called the play ship at the primary school. The moment soon passed, and Harry was frustrated once more. How many more of these were there? When would this long journey of note searching end? With a groan, Harry pushed himself out of the chair and headed to the primary playground with the weight of the notes in his pocket weighing him down, but the flutter of butterflies in his stomach help kept him balanced.  
Along the way, all Harry could think about was who was this person? Why did they send him on this journey? What was the end result out of this?  
So consumed in his thoughts, he didn’t even realize that he had made it to his next destination until he saw Liam standing at the top of the ship. Harry called out for him; Liam quickly abandoned his post and slid down the pole, onto the sand and met Harry.  
“Li, please tell me you’re the last one. Tell me that this is over and I can find out whose behind these notes and that I can stop racking my brain for answers and I can stop not knowing.” Harry let out a sob, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
“I’m the last one Harry. It’ll be worth it. I promise. Just read this note, and it should all come together.” Liam gave him a sympathetic pat and walked off, giving Harry the space he needed.  
Harry sunk down into the sand, feeling tired, defeated, and anxious. This note holds all the answers that he’s been searching for. With a deep breath, he tears the top of the envelope and pulls out the note.  
This note is handwritten, not typed like the others.  
“Go to the place where you lay your head at night. Go to the place where you confessed your love in the light. Go to the place that brings me the most joy, go to the place where I knew that I could finally have my boy.”  
With adrenaline running through his body, Harry jumps up out of the sand and sprints home, making the 5 minute walk a 2 minute sprint. He runs into the house, sprints up the stairs, and is suddenly met face to face with his bedroom door. Taking a deep breath, Harry turns the door handle, and when he steps inside, the sight causes tears to spring into his eyes.  
There sits Louis, cross-legged on his bed, with a fond smile on his face.  
Harry’s frozen to the spot, tears freely flowing down his cheeks. Before he can ask, Louis beats him to it.  
“Harry Edward Styles, you tell really bad jokes, especially the puns, those are the worst. You prefer coffee over tea and you can’t kick a footie to save your life. You make the best fajitas and you always know how to make me laugh, even if I don’t want to. You’re so kind to everyone you meet, and you have the biggest heart of anyone I know. You make me want to be a better person. You make me so much better than who I really am.” He stands up from the bed, inching his way towards Harry. He’s crying, Harry can see the tear streaks running down his face, but his voice is strong. “You were there for me when no one else was. When my dad left, you always held me tight and you knew just what to do, you always made the tough times less tough. I can’t see my life without you, without your warm hugs and supportive encouragements. I can’t see a life where I don’t get to wake up and see your dimply smile and your bedhead curls. I love you Harry. I love you to the moon and back, and a little beyond that.” Harry, I have had the chance of meeting you, the privilege to get to know you as a person, and the honor to call you my best friend, and now, I’m asking you, to give me to opportunity to call you my boyfriend.” Louis is standing a mere feet away from Harry, looking nervous, but hopeful.  
Whatever caused Harry to freeze, Louis’ words melted it. Harry felt on fire, he’s so in love with the boy standing in front of him. Instead of a verbal answer, Harry smiles, grabs Louis’ hand, and closes the gap between them and connecting their lips together, a kiss full of love and passion and so much more than Harry could have ever begin to dream of.  
When they pull apart, foreheads against each other, Louis whispers, although there is no one else around them.  
“Thank you for being brave enough for telling me that you loved me first.”  
Harry, whispers back, slightly confused, “When did I tell you that?”  
With a sheepish smile, Louis responds, “The morning where you thought I was still asleep.”  
“You weren’t asleep?” Harry can feel his face burning because of the blush.  
“Nope.” Louis replies, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.  
“Louis?”  
“Yeah?”  
“How did you organize all this?” Harry asks curiously.  
“Remember when I said my sisters were sick?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, they weren’t. Niall, Liam, and Zayn helped me plan all this out, and we needed movie night to put everything into place.” Louis admitted.  
“That’s why Zayn wasn’t here either?  
“Nope. We had to send Niall and Liam over though, or you would have been suspicious.”  
“I guess I can let the fact that you missed Friday night traditions to do all this, it was worth it.”  
“I’m glad.” Louis replied, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.  
“Lou, one more question. Where did you get the chocolate croissant from? Mag’s bakery doesn’t sell them.”  
This sent Louis into a fit of laughter, tears again springing from his eyes for the second time “I got it from another bakery and put it in one of Mag’s bags.”  
Harry would have questioned further, but a yawn made its way to the surface.  
“Are you tired babe?” Louis asked sweetly.  
Harry just nodded, “Can we go to bed?  
Louis smiled fondly and replied, “Back to where it all began.”


End file.
